Janji
by Moccharamel
Summary: Ichigo terlambat kencan dengan Aoyama?Lalu apa yang terjadi? Pik pertama yang ancur lebur,ditemani partner.Ichigo Cha-chan ganti penname! RnR please....


WHOOOOAAAA…..MY PIRS PIIIIIIIIIIIK!!!!!!!

Pirs pik ini ku persembahkan untuk readers tercintah dan keluarga di kampung (halahh..=,=')..

Ichigo : Dasar bocah ndesmo! Ngapain bikin fict Tokyo Mew Mew?! Ngomong fict aja belom faseh!

Cha-chan : Aku khan cinta penpiiik..*berkaca-kaca*

Ichigo : iya iya udah jangan nangis..nggak ada balon disini..udah ndeso,cengeng lagi!

Cha-chan : cerewet banget sih! Pantes aja Tart manggil kamu 'nenek-nenek'!

Tart : (nyrimbung) nenek-nenek… nenek-nenek….

Ichigo : grrrr!! Dasar kalian sama-sama bocah!!!*esmosi*

Cha-chan dan Tart : UAPPAAH!!!! (triing!*mata mengeluarkan cahaya*) RASENGAN!! (ichigo tepar)

Naruto : woy! You copy my jutsu-copy my jutsu!!

Tart ; KYAAAAA!! NARUTO-KUUUUUUUUNNN!!!!! (berlari ala Naruto FG)

Tiba-tiba Kishu datang dan menyeret Tart…

Kishu : Woy bocah, ayo pulang! Jaa, Ichigo sayang.. jaa juga Cha-chan.. Jaa, Naruto!!! *kiss bye gaje*

Naruto : WOKEEEH!!! Langsung aja kita mulai pik nya!!

Cha-chan : ini pik ku tauuk!! Kok jadi elu yang mulai?!!

Naruto : wateper donk..Kan gue udah jauh-jauh merantau dari Konoha ke Tokyo.

Cha-chan : ya udah..bareng-bareng yaa..

Naruto dan Cha-chan : Wokeeeh!! Yuk mariiii…

* * *

**TOKYO MEW-MEW**

JANJI

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Naruto dan Cha-chan *dibasoka* yang bener, Mia Ikumi-sensei dan Reiko Yoshida-sensei

**Genre** : Romance/General kali yaaa… Cha-chan masih pemula yang bener2 masih suci (belum tau apa-apa)*digeplak readers soalnya sok suci*

**Rate **: T aja ah..(padahal belum tau apa-apa tentang rate kecuali rate M-dasar omes-)

MONGGOOOO………………

* * *

Ichigo mempercepat langkah kakinya. Tak peduli pada keluhan orang-orang yang dilewatinya. Bahkan ada yang sudah terjengkang karena Ichigo tak sengaja menabrak orang yang menghalangi jalannya.

Bagaimana tidak buru-buru? Sudah tiga jam Aoyama menunggunya untuk berkencan.

"Dasar Shirogane bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!"gerutu Ichigo di sepanjang jalan. Memang Shirogane yang membuatnya terlambat.

=Flashback=

"Ichigo.." panggil Shirogane. Ichigo menghentikan gerak pelnya.

"Apa?" tanyanya singkat.

Shirogane mendekatinya. Sedangkan yang didekati mengernyitkan alisnya heran.

"Aneh.." pikir Ichigo.

"Aku…" Shirogane berdiri tepat di depan Ichigo. Membuat Ichigo pelan-pelan bergerak mundur merapati tembok.

"A-Apa maumu, Shi-Shirogane??"

Kedua telapak tangan Shirogane menapaki tembok di sisi kiri dan kanan pundak Ichigo. Wajahnya terus mendekat pada wajah manis Ichigo yang sudah semerah strawberi. Matanya itu, menatap tajam Ichigo. Ichigo sampai mati gaya menghadapinya. Tatapan itu seolah menikam dirinya agar terus menatap.

Ichigo menutup matanya takut. Tak tau harus berbuat apa. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat mengingat tatapan menusuk namun lembut dari lelaki berambut pirang yang berada tepat di depan matanya.

TUING………

Dua telinga kucing iriomote keluar dari balik rambut merah Ichigo.

Shirogane tersenyum picik penuh kemenangan melihat Ichigo ketakutan. Dia berbisik di telinga Ichigo,

"Aku haus. Ambilkan minum sana!" Shirogane membenarkan posisinya, kembali ke posisi cool dimana kedua kepalan tangannya ia masukkan ke saku celana dan berlalu pergi.

Seketika wajah Ichigo berubah jadi horror.

"SHIROGANE….!!!!!!!!!"

"HAHAHA..Gadis kucing,kau terlihat bodoh! HAHAHA…!!" pekik Shirogane tanpa henti walaupun Ichigo memukul-mukul punggungnya.

Setelah itu, Ichigo harus melayani Shirogane dulu sambil menunggu telinga iriomote itu kembali masuk ke kepalanya. Sampai-sampai ia melupakan sesuatu, Aoyama!

=End of Flashback=

TAP….

Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya di tengah taman yang sudah sepi. Tak ada seorangpun disini. Yang ada hanya ada lampu taman yang terselip di balik pohon hias dan bangku taman dimana Aoyama bilang ia akan menunggunya disitu. Tapi, kosong.

"Terlambat lagi…" desis Ichigo.

Aoyama… Dia pasti sudah pulang. Karena kecerobohan gadis yang membuat janji. Tapi tidak pernah menepati.

"Bodoh! Ichigo bodoh! Kau tak pantas menjadi kekasih Aoyama! Kau Cuma merepotkannya saja! Seharusnya kau tetap menjadi Ichigo yang memendam cintanya dalam-dalam! Masih banyak gadis lain yang bisa menepati janjinya!!"

Bulir-bulir air mata membasahi pipi Ichigo.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Pulang..?

Lalu Aoyama..?

Dia pasti marah. Marah untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Meskipun Ichigo belum pernah melihat secara langsung, Aoyama yang sedang marah. Tapi ia yakin, dibalik wajah lembut Aoyama, ia pasti memendam amarahnya.

"Telepon? Ya..telepon!" Ichigo mengeluarkan ponselnya.

Tidak ada missed call dari Aoyama, bahkan SMSpun tidak ada. Aoyama, benar-benar marah.

Ichigo menangis. Menangis di tengah taman yang sunyi.

Ichigo kembali mengutak-atik ponselnya. Ia tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. Ditekannya tombol call pada nama yang ia letakkan paling atas di kontaknya,'Aoyama'.

Tut tut tut tut… tut tut tut tut….

"Tidak diangkat?"Ichigo semakin panik. Ia terus mencoba menghubungi Aoyama.

Tut tut tut tut… tut tut tut tut….

Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

"Hiks…A-Aoyama….Hiks," Ichigo menangis sesenggukan.

Bukan hanya kali ini kencannya gagal. Sudah sering sekali. Tugasnya sebagai Mew tak bisa ditunda hanya karena satu kata, kencan.

BRUUUSSSSHH……..

Hujan turun dengan ganasnya. Membuat Ichigo yang masih berdiri kaku basah kuyup.

"Aku…pantas mendapatkan semua ini!!" seru Ichigo di tengah deru hujan. Tak mau berteduh. Menurutnya kehujanan tak kalah banding dengan terlambat tiga jam. Jadi ia memilih untuk menghukum diri sendiri di tengah hujan.

"Aoyamaaaaaaaa!!! AKU PANTAS DIHUKUM!!!!!!!"

"Ichigo…"

GLEK! Ichigo tersentak. Seseorang memanggilnya. Suara itu…

Ichigo membalikkan tubuhnya.

AOYAMA!

Ia datang! Ia datang!

"A-Aoyama…."

Lelaki itu.. dengan jaketnya yang sudah basah kuyup tetapi tangannya menggenggam tangkai payung.

"Maaf Ichigo,tadi aku pulang sebentar. Kaasan kehujanan di stasiun dan ia memintaku untuk menjemputnya.. jadi aku menjemputnya dulu"

GLEK! Ichigo terkejut. Ia tak dapat berkata apa-apa pada Aoyama.

'Aoyama..apa yang telah ku lakukan padamu? Kau meminta maaf pada gadis yang tak pernah menepati janji,' batin Ichigo.

Kedua mata itu bertatapan sejenak. Mata si gadis kucing kembali menitikkan air mata. Walaupun tak terlihat jelas karena tersapu air hujan yang menjatuhi setiap bagian tubuhnya. Namun Aoyama dapat melihat wajah yang sedang menangis itu dengan jelas.

"Ichigo… kau menangis lagi,"

Lelaki itu menghampirinya. Merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk memeluk gadis kucing. Membiarkan si gadis memuaskan tangisnya.

"Ma-Maafkan aku,Aoyama…" ichigo menangis dalam pelukan hangat Aoyama. Wangi….

"Kenapa meminta maaf?" Aoyama melepas pelukannya untuk menatap mata Ichigo. Digenggamnya pundak Ichigo erat. Ada sesuatu yang aneh dalam Ichigo.

"Aku..selalu..merepotkan Aoyama," kata Ichigo sedikit gemetar. Entah karena takut atau kedinginan.

"Ichigo tidak pernah merepotkan kok! Kau gadis yang baik" kata-kata Aoyama membuat Ichigo tak mengerti.

"B-baik? Tidak mungkin.. aku selalu terlambat dan mrnggagalkan kencan kita"

Aoyama kembali tersenyum. Ia mendekatkan wajah Ichigo ke depan wajahnya.

"Apa Ichigo pikir, ini bukan.. kenc.."

Bibir Aoyama menyentuh bibir mungil Ichigo. Tetap terasa hangat walaupun air hujan yang dingin membasahi mereka.

Sesuatu yang aneh memang terjadi pada Ichigo. Telinga atau ekor iriomote itu tidak muncul? Yah.. mungkin ini yang namanya cinta.

'A-Aoyama….'Ichigo mendendang nama itu dalam hatinya, tak percaya. Ini…first kiss nya?

Pelan-pelan Aoyama melepas ciumannya.

"Aku sayang Aoyama…!" Ichigo memeluk mesra kekasihnya. Keceriaan menghiasi wajahnya lagi.

"Aku juga.. ichigo, berjanjilah, jangan menangis lagi.."

Ichigo mengangguk membuat Aoyama agak geli karena Ichigo bergelayut manja dalam pelukannya.

Hujan tidak mempedulikan pasangan kekasih ini. Mungkin Dewi Fortuna sedang memihak pada mereka. Yah..Setidaknya mereka bisa berkencan meskipun hanya sebentar.

Sementara dari kejauhan. Di balik pohon yang berjenis sama dengan pohon-pohon di sekitarnya. Seorang lelaki berambut pirang bersender di salah satu pohon tersebut sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Membuatnya terlambat tidak menjadikan hubungan mereka merenggang. Hmm…"

==THE END==

* * *

Cha-chan : WOKEEH!! SELESE DEH. . .*nglempar pik,di tangkap ichigo*

Ichigo : (abis baca piknya) Cha-chaaaan!!! Ai loph yu puuulL!! Muach..muach…(peluk-peluk n cium-cium Cha-chan gaje)

Naruto : Dasar Yuri!

Cha-chan n ichigo : UAPPAH!!? (triiing!)*nyiapin jutsu*

Cha-chan : Eh,tunggu, Ichi…Tadi waktu pake Rasengan,Naruto datang, kalo pake chidori…(berharap sasuke yang dateng)

Ichigo : WOKEH! WOKEH! Yok mariiii!!

Cha-chan n ichigo : CHIDORIIIII !!!!!!

Naruto : ???

PROOTTT………...

Se ton kotoran burung chidori menjauhi cha-chan dan ichigo_ Naruto ketawa ngakak. Hallahhh….. =,=

* * *

**Cha-chan** : WOKEH!! Tadi adalah cuplikan dialog gaje antara Cha-chan,Ichigo Momomiya,dan Naruto Uzumaki. Berhubung Ichigo lagi tergila-gila ama pik ini * PD-digebukin ichigo*, dia jadi ikut-ikut gila ngejar cha-chan.* author lagi sembunyi*.

Cha-chan lagi belajar bikin pik. Dan milih lari ke Tokyo Mew-mew karena Cuma ada satu pik TMM versi Indonesia. Jadi, buat ngisi-ngisi ajah.

Berhubung Cha-chan nggak punya komputer, Cha-chan bikin pik ini di buku catatan! *ngeluarin buku catatan dengan gaya blues clues*. Terus, di publish in pekpisien in de warnet *inggris bahasa Cha-chan (???)*

AND SO… para senpai dan raders yang berbahagiaaa… Ripiu-lah pik ANCURku ini!! *nangis sambil sembah sujud*. Boleh FLAME! Bahkan nge-bakar pik ini!.

* Caranya : bakarlah dulu komputer dan modem anda! Maka, pik ini akan menghilang dari hidup anda!*di ganyang para senpai dan readers *

_**NB :**_ Ayo-ayo pilih… ZakuroXShinji ato ZakuroXPie!!?.

Kenaoa pie? Soalnya dia kan dingin banget, sama kayak Zakuro. *di tampol ZakuroXPie*. Tapi Pie ganteng juga kalo nggak dikasih kuping serigala lo…(eh? Serigala apa bukan yach?-lupa-) *di elus-elus Pie soalnya muji-muji*.

Senpai and readers : Banyak omong lu!

Gaara : Udah belon? Berat nih…mana bau lagi lo!

Cha-chan : (keluar dari gendongan wadah pasir gaara) eh,iya…sebentar lagi deh.. Cuma ampe 3 kali puasa,3 kali lebaran kok!

Gaara : WFT?!!

Cha-chan : (udah hilang di telen pasir)

Gaara : REVIEW PLISS!!!


End file.
